ATTRACTION
by miss sweety
Summary: Une musique envoutante, les sens s'éveillent et les corps s'appellent...
1. envoutement

**ATTRACTION**

Soudain la musique s'empare de lui, il ne peut que se laisser porter par elle et apprécier sa magie.

Son corps entier se déhanche et répond à son appel.

Il est seul mais il s'en fiche, la musique l'entoure de ses bras envoûtants et il oublie jusqu'à son nom. Il oublie tout autour de lui. Tout ? Non pas tout. Il n'oublie pas ce jeune homme blond pour qui il danse, il danse pour lui, comme un appel silencieux à venir le rejoindre. Il ne manque plus que lui et tout sera parfait. Son corps ondule comme un serpent, comme il apprivoise l'ange blond qui l'observe lui aussi, ses yeux gris emplis de désir.

Le voilà qui se lève.Il va se placer derrière ce serpent qui ondule à présent tout contre lui. Le blond se rapproche de lui et attrape ses hanches pour le plaquer contre son bassin. Les fesses du serpent brun ondule tout contre la virilité du blond, pour sa plus grande perte.

C'en est trop pour notre ange blond. Il retourne brusquement ce serpent et plonge alors dans la plus belle paire d'émeraudes jamais. Des émeraudes pétillantes de malice le dévorant du regard. Ses cheveux noir corbeau cascadent librement et quelques mèches viennent masquer ces émeraudes magnifiques. Le brun se colle au blond et passe ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Il se penche à son oreille, l'effleurant volontairement de ses lèvres, faisant frissonné le blond :

« - Bonsoir mon ange, lui souffla-il, tu me sembles bien trop sexy pour un ange,

dis-moi ton nom...

Draco déglutit difficilement alors que le souffle du brun lui caressait l'oreille.

- Draco...et toi beau brun ?

- Appelle-moi 'Ry ! »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Je sais, c'est un tout petit début ! Mais suffisant pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche j'espère !

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus rien écrit, je crois que j'ai été victime du manque d'inspiration !

La suite très bientôt, je préfère ne faire aucune promesse quand au rythme des publications.

Je pense que je publierais une fois par semaine, peut-être plus si l'inspiration se fait difficile !

Un grand MERCI à tout ce qui liront ce petit début !

La suite pour très bientôt !


	2. Le gout des amants

**o0o0 ATTRACTION 0o0o**

**Le goût des amants**

_Les yeux fixés sur moi, comme un tigre dompté,_

_D'un air vague et rêveur il essayait des poses,_

_Et la candeur unie à la lubricité_

_Donnait un charme neuf à ses métamorphoses..._

_(Extrait des fleurs du mal, de Charles Baudelaire )_

_« Appelle-moi 'Ry !_

o0o0o0o

Harry descendit délicatement ses mains, tout en prenant soin d'effleurer le dos du blond, et lorsque ces dernières se posèrent sur les fesses de Draco, le brun les caressa afin d'exciter le blond plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ce dernier gémit lorsque le brun happa ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux faisant naître des frissons chez le blond. Harry lécha la lèvre inférieure de Draco, comme pour lui l'accès à cette antre chaude et humide que formait sa bouche, accès que le blond s'empressa de lui donner.

Lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent une décharge parcouru les futurs amants.

Draco n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

Par un simple baiser, Harry faisait monter son désir en flèche.

Il se mit à onduler furieusement des hanches, les faisant gémirent de concert, l'un dans la bouche de l'autre.

Harry se recula légèrement et prenant le visage de Draco en coupe, posa son front sur le sien :

« - Tu...tu ne crois pas...que l'on serait mieux...chez moi, dit le brun, d'une voix haletante. »

Le blond ne put qu'hocher la tête, tant le désir que lui procurait Harry lui embrumait l'esprit.

Harry lui tendit la main et le guida jusqu'à la sortie du club. Le brun le conduisit jusqu'à une voiture noire. Ce n'était pas le genre de voitures que Draco avait l'habitude de conduire, lui possédait plusieurs voitures luxueuses gentiment entassées dans le garage de son manoir.

Draco se réveilla lorsque Harry lui ouvrit la portière et le laissa s'installer sur le siège passager. La main du brun caressait tendrement sa cuisse, le perdant dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il gémit de frustration, quand la chaleur de la main du brun s'éloigna de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Draco appréhendait légèrement la suite.

Il suivit docilement Harry jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Petit bonus !

Je n'aurais pas dû poster ce chapitre avant quelques jours, mais bon, quand l'inspiration est là, autant s'en saisir ! Et puis c'est pas très cool de vous laisser sur votre faim !

Je suis ouvertes à toutes remarques objectives, compliments, ainsi que conseils quand à l'évolution de cette histoire !

Voili, voilou ! Et bon week end à vous !


End file.
